


A Vampire and her Time Lord Boyfriend

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Life and Death - Stephenie Meyer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Don't worry, Edythe and ther Cullens are confused, F/F, F/M, I did this because fuck it, M/M, Other Characters as well - Freeform, The Doctor and Rose are somewhat wary, Twilight x Doctor Who crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Beaufort and his parents have moved into Forks. Their arrival creates a bit of a spark of curiousity on the town, but more so for the Cullens since Edythe has become curious on the brown eyed new student.





	1. Arrival

Beaufort Pete Tyler (or Smith if they're pretending to be normal humans) was born in the TARDIS one night. 

Nine months after The Doctor regenerated to be the tall lanky clumsy man that Rose instantly fell in love with as well, Rose and the Doctor got a little acquainted with his new regeneration while Amy slept in a room the first time they took her on a trip.

And since time is wibbly wobbly....well Rose gave birth on the day of Amy and Rory's wedding when the Doctor let her come back in the TARDIS since she stayed in Wales to be with Jack and Ianto.

He was pale little thing and had The Doctor's brown eyes and brown hair that'd stick up no matter how much his mum brushed his hair. 

Eventually his brown eyes turned green, making The Doctor a little excited that their small offspring took after his mum.

Personality wise....he was a bit like Rose, but....he was clumsy like his father.

Right now it was calm and no one needed any sort of saving. Amy and Rory were still traveling with the small family even though Rory kept telling her that it was much more awkward with Beau traveling as well since now it felt like the were in the way of the family traveling somewhat comfortable. 

Of course Rose and The Doctor insisted that they weren't at all a bother.

Traveling in space was tough. Especially when you don't know how long time has past in earth and vice versa.

Amy and Rory stayed in their small home for a few months and once the TARDIS comes back...Beaufort was already 15. The half time lord was tall and lanky like his father and as equally as clumsy.

After they got back....well the thing with River occured. All of them were shocked when Amy was kidnapped for the small babe that was in her.

Oddly enough it was curious to Rose and her husband why it didn't happen to her and they decided it must've been because she was with Jack and Ianto for the majority of the pregnancy. 

* * *

Sadly, Melody passed away at the hands of Madame Kovarian because she tortured the poor babe and well....turns out she didn't actually get any sort of Time Lord gene.

Turns out River was just a fellow agent that was an old partner of Jack but left.

Amy was devastated....and well Madame Kovarian suffered at the hands of the devastated mother.

After that everything was calm anf quiet and Rose decided that they should all have a stay in a small town to cheer up Amy and Rory.

 And this is how the Cullens and the Pack realized the new residents in Forks weren't human and how Edythe fell for the clumsy time lord.

* * *

Edythe and the other Cullens heard about the new family arriving to Forks through gossip.

All they could really tell was that it was a small family from England.

A John Smith and his wife Rose Smith and their son, Beaufort Pete Smith. With the small couple came Rose's younger sister Amy and her husband Rory.

The family were of course very curious but after all the gossip they lost a bit of interest.

Except the siblings realized that there may be something odd about the family once Carlisle came back from work on a Saturday.

_'How odd. So young looking though,"_ kept repeating in his head until Edythe raised an eyebrow at him and he spoke to everyone at the room.

"I met John Smith and his wife at the hospital today. They were there with their son and Rose's sister. The husband was applying to be a nurse," Carlisle begins to explain.

"Oh? A new nurse to fond over you," teased Emmett causing Earnest to playfully glare at his adopted son.

"What was odd though?" Edythe asked him.

Carlisle tilts his head and sighs, "their son is 17, he's their biological son alright I could see all the little features of his parents in him, but...they look much too young to be his parents though," he says with a confused look on his face.

"Carlisle it's none of our business, we know nothing of them and we can't judge," Earnest chastised his husband for being a little nosy about the new residents of the town.

"Like how the whole town judge us?" Royal grumbles.

"Royal," Earnest gave his youngest adopted son a look which caused him to sigh.

"Sorry."

"Good. Either way their son is going to be in the school, try not to cause anything."

"Yes sir," they all said at the same time to their second father figure.

* * *

The next day was quite interesting for the Cullen siblings.

Because they kept hearing whispers of the New Kid and all that and didn't think much of it.

Until they finally saw him.

 


	2. First Glance and Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau arrives to school with his parents and everyone, including the Cullen siblings are shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that I'm changing Carlisle and Earnest's ages. Carlisle is 36 while Earnest is 39 so as to make it seem less suspicious of them having kids and stuff. Also idk Beau's style sense but it's a mix of his parents.

Rose and the Doctor had decided to enroll Beau on his first day of school, mostly because they believed it wouldn't be difficult. 

Beau wore jeans, a blue dress shirt with a red bow tie, and a jacket similar of the Doctor's jacket from his 10th regeneration but with roses decorating it. He also wore a beanie, it hid a bit of his chocolate brown hair and blue mittens.

He had eaten some toast, with a bit of fish fingers much to the amusement of his parents, before he followed his parents to the school.

Which was a short walk away since they decided to buy a small home near the school. Amy and Rory were fine with this really. 

He was walking behind them, when they walked to the school, and they walked to the front office.

Not noticing the pale siblings next to their sister's volvo.

* * *

Edythe was quiet surprised when she saw the small family walk into the front office to sign some forms for the Smith boy to be enrolled into the school.

 _"Those cannot be this Smith Kid's parents,"_ hissed one of her siblings or was it someone's thoughts? Edyth shook her head and sighs. 

 _"He's new. Just ignore it,"_ she informs her siblings and they nod.

* * *

Edythe really couldn't escape any thoughts of the new kid no matter how she tried to ignore everyone's thoughts, but she couldn't. 

The only things she got was thoughts saying how cute he seemed, how his accent was hot, among others.

She sighs as she walks in to the cafeteria after her siblings and she internally smirks as she hears Lauren and Jessica's thoughts on her.

She sits down and nibbles on an apple to make it seem as if that she really eating something. 

"Who are they?" asks a soft voice that had a bit of British accent.

"Oh those are the Cullens. They're the foster children of Dr and Mr Cullen," says the soft voice of Angela.

Angela really was sweet thing, especially now that she got out of the horrible friend group that had Lauren and Jessica in it. Now she sat alone with only Eric in one of the lunch tables. 

Seems like the new boy decided to sit with them.

 _"New kid is talking about us,"_ she whispers quiet enough for only them to hear and they all smirk a little. 

 _"So...who's who?"_ she heard him ask softly and she hears as Angela exclaims that Emmett is Earnest's only son from a previous marriage while she and Archie are his adopted children that he adopted after his sister died. Jasper and Royal are the children from Carlisle from a previous marriage as well.

The New Kid nods and hums as he nibbles on his food. 

 _"Must be a big happy family,"_ he says with a soft tone.

 _'We are,'_ said her brothers in their minds.

 _"What's on his mind?"_ Emmett asks her curiously as he picks at the macaroni and cheese he got in the lunch line.

She tries to ignore the other thoughts from the cafeteria and tried to poke into his mind but she frowns as she sees that she can't hear anything from him.

There's emptiness. As if there was a wall blocking her from seeing inside his mind and into his thoughts. 

She furrows her eyebrows and glances at them,  _"I don't hear anything."_

Her adoptive brothers stare at her in shock before blinking owlishly.

Archie frowns looking at her in confusion and before he could as her anything, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

She rolls her eyes playfully as they all internally groaned at how boring their next class was.

She makes it to class and is the 5th person there and sits on her table. She quickly takes out some pens and a notebook to get ready to write down some notes.

She ignored Jessica's thoughts in how the New Kid was cute but way too dorky for her to the best of her ability, but it was futile.

She rests her head in her palm when she suddenly smells the most...amazing scent ever, it wasn't blood. This surprised her since it's usually the blood of a human that stood out to her.

However, this smell was so....unique really that...well it didn't make Edythe hungry at all.

She looks up and her eyes widened a little as she sees the very tall and lanky new kid walk into the classroom.

Mr.Molina smiled at Beaufort and gestured to her table, much to her dismay.

As Beau walked up to her table, he tripped and with a yelp fell a bit but chuckled much to her surprise.

He gets up and smiled a little shyly at her as he sat beside her.

The smell was a bit much stronger now that he was next to her, but it wasn't a smell that made her hungry.

This smell made her so curious. 

She ignores the smell that caused her throat to tighten and looked at him through her peripheral vision and saw how he just doodled on his notebook.

It looked like a flower.

More specifically it was a rose.

The lights dimmed and class began and she fought the urgue to keep looking at him. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that she was meant to take notes when she snapped out of it as she heard Mr.Molina's thoughts on how he hoped they were all taking notes.

However, she noticed how the Smith Boy was only writting a little bit of the notes and doodling a little. She shrugged it off since it wasn't her business and tried to look into his thoughts again and frowns as she was blocked again. She couldn't see anything.

This was annoying her greatly.

She keeps glancing at him and curses herself for doing so once she hears Jessica's snide little comment on how the Freak Cullen is taking notice of the New Kid. 

Once the bell rings she packs her things quickly and walks out but she can hear Jessica think about how she usually doesn't pay attention to anyone and this is just great.

Great. She made Jessica a little suspicious a little.

_"Hey. You're Beaufort Smith right?"_

_"Beaufort Pete Smith actually. I prefer Beau actaully,"_ says the soft voice.

Edythe cringes as she sees a fantasy pop up finally in Jess's mind about how hot Beau's voice was.

She then finally took notice how the majority of the school's thoughts were of Beau.

Most of them not so innocent. 

She was super grossed out and now wanted to go home.

She huffs and heads towards her Volvo where her brothers are standing around as she walks over to them.

She could hear the concern in their thoughts once they saw her coming and Jasper raised an eyebrow sensing her emotions. 

 _"I'll talk about it at home,"_ she huffs out before getting into her Volvo. 

All four of her adoptive brothers nod as if to accept this and get into the Volvo.

Edythe begins to drive off but not before seeing Beaufort walk out of the school building with an excited smile on his face.

She feels a little curious as she sees him walk away from the parking lot, but shakes her thoughts off.

 _'None of my business,'_ she thinks ignoring how ironic her thoughts were, and heads home.

Dreading a little the talk she was going to have with her family at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Edythe will soon realize there's odd stuff with Beau.


End file.
